The Mutant 10
The Mutant 10 is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Recalibration. Plot Gwen and Kevin are fighting Dr. Animo and his Transmodulator Mark V (now in the form of a handheld ray gun). Animo is riding his trademark mutant frog. Gwen and Kevin talk about how Ben is late. Ben then comes in the DX Mark 10, explaining that he couldn’t use Phoenixlight to get there quickly as the Ultimatrix was recharging from another incident. The Ultimatrix then finishes recharging and Ben tries to turn into Stonesmash, but the Ultimatrix malfunctions and turns him into Useless. Ben is upset as Useless doesn’t seem to have any powers. Dr. Animo starts shooting at Ben, who dodges all the rays, however Animo makes one last shot at him and manages to hit him right in the Ultimatrix. There is a great flash of green light, and when it dies down Gwen, Kevin, and Dr. Animo are seen unconscious. Useless is then seen, but bigger and burlier, with fur all over his body. Gwen, Kevin, and Animo wake up, and Animo is pleased to see Ben mutated. Animo gets back on his frog and Useless gets on after him. Gwen and Kevin chase Animo and Ben across Bellwood. Ben gets off the frog and switches to Stonesmash, who now has large barbs all over his body, as well as cracks and a darker coloration. He fights Gwen and Kevin for a bit and then switches to Benlimax, who now has a darker coloration. As they fight Benlimax touches Kevin and it is shown that he (Benlimax) is now corrosive. Benlimax then gets tired, switches to Phoenixlight (who is now larger with disarrayed feathers and only a thin beam of light behind him) and flies off to catch up with Animo. Gwen calls Max, who says he can mix up a cure, and tells Gwen to hold on. Gwen and Kevin search Bellwood for Ben in the hope of incapacitating him and preventing him from doing any more damage until Max finishes the cure. They see him trashing Mr. Smoothy as Mentalist, who now has swollen blood vessels in his brain, while Animo watches. Mentalist sees Gwen and Kevin and throws them telekinetically, and then switches to Square… and flies over to see if Kevin and Gwen are alright. He explains that he has no recollection of anything which happened since he was hit with the ray, and Kevin and Gwen fill him in. Ben determines that Square must be immune to the effects of the ray, and finds that he cannot revert to human form while the Ultimatrix is affected by the ray. Dr. Animo then runs up and pushes the Ultimatrix symbol to turn Ben into Sonicsaur (who is now much larger). Gwen and Kevin get in Kevin’s car and try to drive off, but Sonicsaur picks the car up and starts flying with it. Gwen waits until the car is right over a building and then shoots Sonicsaur with a mana ray. Sonicsaur drops the car on the roof of the building and flies off. They get out of the car and Kevin is pleased to see that it’s not too badly damaged, but then the car starts up unexpectedly and drives off the roof. At Gwen’s house, Gwen and Kevin are watching television. Will Harangue is (predictably) claiming that Ben has allied with Animo to unleash a reign of terror on Bellwood. Then Max arrives with the cure in a test tube, but the problem is that it must be taken orally. They go to find Ben, who is attacking the mall as Toadtongue, whose warts are now oozing pus and who is much bulkier. Julie comes and attempts to placate him by appealing to his memories of their time together, but Toadtongue just throws her across the mall. Ship then comes and transforms into Julie’s battle armor. Julie starts to fight Ben until Kevin and Gwen arrive. Kevin attempts to tackle Toadtongue, but is easily brushed off. Then the Ultimatrix symbol is hit by one of Julie’s bullets, transforming Ben into Swordswipe (whose arms and legs now have serrated edges). This gives Gwen an idea. She and Julie shoot the Ultimatrix symbol, switching him between Sandbox (whose insects are now large enough to be recognizable as such, with red stripes on their backs), Benlimax, and Mentalist before managing to turn him into Useless, who Kevin can tackle long enough to force the cure down his throat. Dr. Animo arrives and is upset that Ben is cured, but Ben switches to Stonesmash, destroys the Transmodulator, and defeats Animo easily. Ben reverts to human form, but is immediately set upon by the public (who thinks he has gone to the bad) and chased away. Kevin comments that this will take a while to straighten out. Major Events *Dr Animo makes a new Transmodulator and mutates Ben. However, Ben is cured and the new Transmodulator destroyed. Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamato *Will Harangue *Ship Villains *Dr. Animo *Mutated Ben Aliens Used *Useless (2x) *Stonesmash (2x) *Benlimax (2x) *Phoenixlight *Mentalist (2x) *Square *Sonicsaur *Toadtongue *Swordswipe *Sandbox Trivia *Ship makes his first appearance in Ben 10: Recalibration. *Every alien is used in this episode. Category:Episodes